The Change
by Shikaichi
Summary: Egy régebbi írásom, még a Narutós korszakomból    Asuma x Kurenai, eléggé az animére épül, szóval nem spoiler mentes, tulajdonképpen az anime kiéegészítése


**Cím:**The Change - _A csere_  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong>Dráma, romantikus, oneshot  
><strong>Anime:<strong>Naruto  
><strong>Részek:<strong>1  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong>+12  
><strong>Fogalmazási fajta (E1 v. E/3):**E/1 (Kurenai)  
><strong>Rövid leírás:<strong>Yuuhi Kurenai, a 31 éves jounin, reményekkel teli várja haza szerelmét, Asumát. A várakozás viszont olyannyira megviseli, hogy éjszakánként ugyanazt a rémálmot látja: Asuma a karjai közt hal meg. Végül az álom valósággá válik, és főszereplőnk döntő lépésre szánja el magát.

**The Change**

Gyönyörű szép nap volt Konoha apró kicsit tisztásán. A madarak csiripeltek, a fű zöldellett, s a fák hatalmas lombkoronájukkal fűszerezték a tájat. Asuma és én csodálatosan éreztük magunkat ezen a kis mezőn, de sajnos már eljött a búcsúzás pillanata:

- Köszönöm ezt a nagyszerű napot! – mondtam mosolyogva, s boldogan karoltam belé.

- Igazán nincs mit Kurenai, veled bármennyi időt eltöltenék! – válaszolta, miközben elégedetten nézett rám. A szemei szinte szikráztak az örömtől, tudtam, hogy ő is nagyon szeret engem.

- Azt hiszem ideje, lenne indulnunk, már kezd sötétedni! – vetetettem fel az ötletet.

- Igazad van. Menjünk vissza a faluba! – válaszolta.

Asuma odahajolt hozzám, hogy búcsú csókot adjon, én pedig lehunytam szemeimet, és vártam, hogy ajkai hozzám érjenek. Ám ekkor valami zajra lettem figyelmes a közeli bokorban, s ijedten nyitottam ki a szemem. Odanéztem, hogy megtudjam vajon ki, vagy mi lehet a bokorban, de abban a pillanatban fegyverek ezrei száguldtak felém. Félelmemben csak egyetlen dolgot tudtam reagálni: szorosan összeszorítottam a szemem, és vártam, hogy a fegyverek becsapódjanak. Hallottam, ahogyan elsüvítenek mellettem, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre semmilyen fájdalmat nem éreztem. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, s csak akkor eszméltem rá miért is volt ez lehetséges. Asuma állt előttem. Asuma, aki akár az élete árán is megvédene engem…

- Asuma! – ordítottam, de ő csak térdre rogyott, majd remegő karjaival próbált egyensúlyt keresni. Szörnyű volt így látnom őt. Testéből kunaik és shurikenek ezrei álltak ki, és szinte minden sebéből vér csöpögött. – Asuma! – ismételtem hangosabban, és kétségbeesettebben. Szemeim megteltek könnyekkel, de tudtam csak egy út van: segítenem kell neki. Lehajoltam hozzá, és megpróbáltam az egyik karját a vállamra tenni. Nagyon nehezen, de végül sikerült kényelmesebb helyzetbe raknom őt, és szépen lefektettem a fűbe.

- Köszönöm! – mondta halkan, miközben fáradt szemeivel rám nézett.

- Miért…miért tetted? Miért védtél meg engem? – fakadtam ki hangos zokogás közepette.

- Kérlek, ne sírj! – vígasztalt, s egyik kezét az arcomra téve megpróbálta letörölni a könnyeimet.

- Miért...? – folytattam csendesen.

- Érted… és a… születendő gyermekünkért… - válaszolta elcsukló hangon.

Teljesen ledöbbentem a szavaitól. Akkor, abban a pillanatban végre megértettem miért védett meg. Ha ő nincs velem, most valószínűleg én és a gyerekünk is veszélyben lenne.

- Sajnálom, de nem volt más út a király megvédésre… - s láttam, ahogy szemeiből egyre jobban tűnt el az élet, arcomon lévő keze, pedig egyre jobban csúszott le. „Örökké szeretni foglak!" – visszhangzott utolsó mondta, majd a karja az ölemben hullott.

- Neeem! – kiabáltam, ahogy csak a torkomon kifért. Körülöttem minden besötétedett, s egyre jobban fújt a szél. Az égen hatalmas villámok cikáztak, majd eleredt az eső is. Mindenem csupa víz lett, de nem foglalkoztam vele. Zokogva borultam élettelen testére, s sírásom az volt egyetlen hang, ami betöltötte az egész teret…

Riadtan nyitottam ki a szemeimet. Már megint ez a szörnyű álom. Mióta elment arra a küldetésre minden éjjel ugyanezt álmodom. Gyönyörű szép napot töltünk el együtt, majd egyszercsak valaki rám támad, s ő az életét áldozza, hogy megvédjen engem. Végül a karjaim közt hal meg, s én az esőben ázva örökké sírok érte… Szívem még mindig a torkomban dobogott, és nehezen szedtem a levegőt, de próbáltam megnyugodni. Felültem, de még mindig nem tudtam teljesen lecsillapodni. Egyszerűen nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből az álmot: Vajon miért mindig ugyanez? Talán valami jelentése van? És ha valósággá válik? Lehet már valósággá is vált… Gondolatomat ilyen, és ehhez hasonló mondatok töltötték ki, de ekkor valami fény szűrődött be a szobámba. Ideje összeszednem magam, már világosodik, és lehet ma is, kapok valami küldetést Tsunade-sama-tól.

Fölkeltem, majd felöltöztem, de mielőtt elindultam volna, egy dolgot még mindenképpen meg akartam tenni, így az erkély felé vettem az irányt. Csodálatos kilátás volt innen a falura. Egy darabig gyönyörködtem a tájban, majd a locsolóért mentem, hogy meglocsoljam az erkélyládában lévő pipacsaimat. Sajnos mostanra már alig maradt pár életbe, pedig mikor megkaptam őket Asumától még apró kicsi magok voltak. Emlékszek, amikor odaadta őket, eldöntöttem, hogy valami jól látható helyre ültetem el, és úgy gondozom majd, mintha a szerelmünk jelképe lenne, hiszen ezzel a virággal vallotta be az irántam való érzéseit. Amint elültettem őket, pár napra rá már hatalmas piros virágokkal pompázott. Ahogy nőttek a pipacsok, úgy virágzott a kapcsolatunk is, de egy szomorú esős napon egyenként hullajtotta le gyönyörű szirmait. Ez a szomorú nap, pedig tegnap volt… Annyira aggódom miatta. Talán ez az oka a visszatérő rémálmoknak is. Félek, hogy elveszítem őt, félek, hogy soha többé nem jön vissza hozzám. Ha most itt lenne velem, minden gondom megoldódna…

A sárga kis locsolóból az utolsó csepp víz is elfogyott. Azt hiszem ideje indulnom. Letettem a locsolót, amiből imént még a virágokat öntöztem, majd azt ajtóhoz sétáltam, de ekkor eszembe jutott valami. Egy igazi shinobi nem indulhat el a fejvédője nélkül. A tükörhöz sétáltam, majd a konoha jelével díszített fejvédőt a homlokomhoz helyeztem, és hátul megkötöttem. Nem épp a legkényelmesebb viselet, de ez egyetlen tárgy, ami hivatalosan is jelzi, hogy egy ninjával állunk szemben. A rajta lévő jel, pedig ami miatt büszkén hordjuk, hiszen ez mutatja meg, hogy melyik faluhoz tartozunk. Ez a legfontosabb eszköz, amit egy shinobi valaha is viselhet.

Konoha utcáinak szinte mindegyike nagyon hosszú. Mindegyiket lakóházak, és árusok boltjai szegélyeznek végig, mígnem a hokage irodájáig nem érnek. Én is az egyik ilyen hosszú utcában laktam, ahol rendszerint mindig rengetegen sétáltak. Próbáltam elvegyülni a tömegben, de rögtön egy ismerős arcba botlottam. Anko volt az, aki szokásához híven egy adag dangot eszegetett:

- Szia Kurenai! – nevetett felém, amint meglátott engem.

- Szia! – mondtam kissé letörten.

- Most meg mi a baj? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Semmi… - válaszoltam egyhangúan.

- Tudom, nincs itt Asuma-san, és hiányzik neked. – csattant ki hangosan, és újabb húsgombócot kapott be.

Ezzel a mondatával teljesen lerohamozott. Nem tudtam semmit se szólni, csak álltam ott teljesen elpirulva.

- Hiába tagadod, én látom rajtad. Most is elvörösödtél. – folytatta pimaszul.

- Én… én… hányszor mondjam el neked, hogy nincs köztünk semmi? – buktam ki.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ezzel magadnak is hazudsz? – kérdezte mérgesen.

- Ez a saját magánéletem, nem tartozik másra! – válaszoltam sértődötten.

Úgy döntöttem inkább nem foglalkozok vele. Anko mindig is ugyanazt hajtogatta, és csak folyton zavarba hozott engem. Már indultam volna el, amikor a hátam mögött megszólalt:

- Várj! – ordibálta, és megpróbált engem utolérni. – Tudom, hogy haragszol rám, amiért belemászok a magánéletedbe, de úgy gondolom, hogy Asuma megérdemel annyit, hogy valamilyen ajándékkal kedveskedj neki, ha visszajön. Hiszen annyi mindent köszönhetsz neki.

Igaza volt. Valahogy meg kellett köszönnöm mindazt, amit értem tett, és Anko ötlete nagyon jól hangzott.

- Köszönöm! – mondtam végre boldogan.

- Nincs mit! – és egy nagy széles mosollyal búcsúzott tőlem.

Anko beszélgetése után úgy döntöttem a maradék időt a faluba töltöm, és bevásárolok egy kicsit. Szinte az összes üzletbe benéztem, és megvettem mindent, ami szükséges lehet. A nap végére két hatalmas szatyorral fáradtan indultam hazafelé. Kinyitottam a bejárati ajtót, majd elindultam a kis szűk folyosón, de ekkor léptek zajaira lettem figyelmes.

- Kurenai-sensei, kérem várjon! – szólalt meg a hang gazdája.

Shikamaru? Mit keres itt? Vajon mit akarhat? Nem tán…

- Fontos dolgot kell elmondanom! – s láttam, hogy szemeiben egyszerre keveredett a szomorúság és a fáradság jelei is, majd a fejét lehajtva komoran folytatta:

- Asuma-sensei eltávozott közülünk.

A pillanat amint ezeket a szavakat kimondta szinte örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Az utolsó percben is reménykedtem abban, hogy valami más miatt keresett fel engem. Arcomat a tenyerembe temetve sírtam, majd térdre rogytam.

Kérem, nyugodjon meg! – próbált vigasztalni Shikamaru, és lehajolt hozzám. – Asuma egy utolsó üzenetet hagyott számára.

Egy utolsó üzenet? Vajon mi lehet az?

- Az igazi Király nem a Hokage… - kezdett bele.

Szemeim elkerekedtek a szavak hallatán. Amit ezután mond valószínűleg mindent megváltoztat.

- … hanem a még meg nem született gyerekek.

Újra sírni kezdtem, de most már nem bánatomban. Örömömben sírtam. Asuma ezzel az utolsó üzenettel megmutatta, mit kell tennem ezután. Védenem és felnevelnem kell a közös vérünket: a születendő gyermekünket.

Fölálltam, majd letöröltem a könnyeimet. Shikamarutól csak egy halk „Köszönöm"-mel búcsúztam, majd megfordultam, és futásnak eredtem. Szaladtam, és szaladtam, és egész végig egyetlen dolog járt az eszemben: utoljára még látnom kell őt, valamit még meg kell tennem. Végül fáradtan értem a célállomásomhoz, ami egy ház volt. A kriptológia épülete.

Úgy döntöttem inkább nem török be, és rontok rájuk. Inkább hallgatózok. Odasétáltam az egyik ablakhoz, de mivel túl magasan volt, így egy ládára álltam rá, hogy halljak valamit. Fejem a betört ablaküveg felé fordítottam, és reménykedtem, hogy még nem késtem el:

- …és mi volt a halálának a kiváltó oka? – hallottam bentről az egyikük hangját.

- A vizsgálatok szerint nagy mennyiségű nikotint találtunk a vérében. – jött a válasz.

- Ezek szerint akkor lehet egy szál cigaretta volt a kiváltó ok. – szólalt meg egy eddig még nem hallott hang.

- Igen valóban, de ami szemmel látható az az, hogy testének körülbelül 50-60% megégett, és a has tájékán egy nagyobb szúrt seb található…

Úgy látszik, még nem késtem el, és épp időben vagyok. Lemásztam a ládáról, hogy majd az ajtóhoz sétáljak, de ekkor két ANBU tagot pillantottam meg, akik az épülethez siettek. Szerencsére egyikük se vett észre, így úgy döntöttem, hogy inkább továbbra is hallgatózok. Visszaléptem a ládára, majd figyeltem, hogy hogy folytatódnak az események most már a két ANBU taggal együtt:

- Tsunade-sama megparancsolta, hogy azonnal induljunk el! – lihegte az egyikük.

- Igenis! – szólalt meg határozottan az egyik orvosi ninja.

- De hisz még be se fejeztük a vizsgálatokat! – ugrott fel a székéből a mellette lévő.

- E miatt ne aggódj, már mindennel elkészültem. – szólalt meg egy idősebb hang. – Most pedig induljatok, ahogy Tsunade-sama kérte.

Egy darabig nem szólt senkise, majd arra lettem figyelmes, hogy kilépnek az ajtón. Kezükben egy hatalmas fa dobozt cipeltek, amiben valószínűleg Asuma holteste volt található. Egy kicsit vártam, hogy eltávolodjanak tőlem, majd utánuk eredtem. Útjuk a falun túl valahol az erdőben, vagy még azon is túl vezethetett. Egyik fáról a másikra ugrálva próbáltam követni őket, mígnem egyszer csak megálltak. Úgy döntöttem kihasználom az alkalmat, és elkezdtem futni feléjük, de amikor odaértem az egyik ANBU-s nekem szegezte a fegyverét:

- Mond csak, te meg miért követsz minket? – kérdezte, és kardjával egyre jobban közelített a nyakamhoz.

- Hayato, de hisz ő egy konohai ninja! – akadt ki az egyik társa.

- Nem érdekel! – ordibálta.

Mindig is utáltam az ANBU tagjait. A vallatásuk, a viselkedésük, egyszerűen taszított engem. Most is itt állok földbegyökerezett lábbal, mert a fegyverükkel fenyegetnek engem.

- Beszélj, máskülönben úgy végzed, mint itt a hátam mögött lévő a dobozban.

Ez a mondata már olyan szinten fölmérgelt engem, hogy térdre rogytam, és remegve kerestem a szavakat az érzéseim kifejezésére:

- Maga nem tudja ki fekszik abban a koporsóban. – kiabáltam.

- Dehogyis nem, nagyon is jól tudom. Sarutobi Asuma, az egyik volt elit 12 őrző. Vagy talán a pénzre pályázik, amit a holteste után kaphat? – válaszolta gúnyosan, miközben a kardját nézegette.

- Hayato, most már elég legyen! – szólt rá az egyikük.

- Nah jó, de akkor mondd el, hogy miért követtél minket? – mondta egy kicsit nagyobb nyugodtsággal az ANBU-s.

- Csak szeretném látni őt utoljára. – válaszoltam halkan.

- Ám legyen, de bármi törvénybe ütközőt teszel személyesen én, viszlek a Hokage elé. – s két másik ninja elmozdította a koporsó tetejét, én pedig odasétáltam, majd lehajoltam hozzá:

„Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam elbúcsúzni tőled, de most remélem hallod a szavaimat, és nem haragszol meg azért amit tenni készülök. Tudod, Anko azt mondta, ha visszatérsz hozzám, akkor lepjelek meg valami kis ajándékkal. Sajnos ez nem így történt, ezért úgy döntöttem ezt az ajándékozást fölváltom a cserére."

Amint ezt végiggondoltam, rögtön fölálltam, és a fejemnél lévő csomóhoz nyúltam, majd egy laza mozdulattal kiengedtem. A konoha jelével díszített fejvédő lassan leesett a homlokomról, majd egy fémes koppanással ért földet. Asuma homlokvédőjével ugyanezt tettem. Eloldoztam a csomót, majd levettem a fejéről. Most a sajátoméhoz nyúltam, és Asuma homlokához raktam. Kicsit fölemeltem a fejét, hogy jobban odaférjek, majd megkötöttem hátul. Ez után az övé következett. Fölemeltem, és miután a fejemhez illesztettem, ez csomóval rögzítettem.

- Biztos a tettében, asszonyom? – kérdezte az egyik.

Én csak egy bólintással jeleztem, hogy igen, majd hagytam, hogy elmenjenek. Egy darabig még álltam ott Asuma fejvédőjével a fejemen, és néztem, ahogy egyre távolodnak tőlem.

„Így maradhat az én szívem örökké tiédben, a te szíved, pedig örökké az enyémben." – gondoltam boldogan, végül elindultam vissza a faluba.

Teljesen beesteledett mikorra visszaértem: Konoha már az éjszakai fényeiben tündökölt. A házakat sok apró kis lámpa világította ki, amik különleges hangulatot adtak a falunak.

Úgy döntöttem ideje most már hazamenni, és pihenni egy kicsit. Út közben még gyönyörködtem a fényekben, mígnem végül elértem a házamhoz. Benyitottam, majd végigsétáltam a folyosón. Tudtam, hogy itt hagytam a csomagjaimat, de most valamiért, nem találtam sehol se. Fölmentem az emeletre hátha ott megtalálom őket, de a szatyrok helyett egy üzenetet találtam a szobám ajtajára ragasztva: „Remélem, ha majd hazaér olvassa ezt az üzenetet. Sajnos nem tudtam utolérni mikor elfutott, így a csomagjait, amiket itt hagyott hazavittem. Ha gondolja, bármikor jöhet értük. Shikamaru." Kedves tőle, hogy ilyen figyelmes velem. Azt hiszem valamelyik nap, beugrok majd hozzájuk, de addig még aludnom is kellene.

Beléptem az ajtón, majd leültem az ágyamra. Levettem a fejemről a fejvédőt, és egy darabig még nézegettem. A fémes része tele volt karcolásokkal, és a kék szalagon is voltak szakadások. Valószínűleg hosszú harc lehetett, amiben végül ő húzta a rövidebbet…

Végül letettem a homlokvédőt az asztalra, átöltöztem, és bebújtam az ágyamba. Lehunytam a szemem, és próbáltam az alvásra koncentrálni, de alig telt el pár perc éreztem, mintha valaki hátulról hozzám érne, majd megölelne. „Köszönöm az ajándékot, Kurenai. Soha nem foglak elfelejteni…" Amint meghallottam ezeket a szavakat rögtön kinyitottam a szemem. Kerestem, hogy vajon honnan jöhetett a hang, de senkit se láttam. Csak egy álom volt? De hiszen az nem lehet… olyan valóságosnak éreztem. Ő volt az, Asuma, aki most már örökké itt lesz a szívemben…


End file.
